The Quest of An Angel: My Immortal
by Dreams of a Cheshire Fox
Summary: One night, a seemingly normal kit is brought to Windclan, but the moment she opens her eyes, everything goes wrong. Follow the life of Brindlekit as she learns of the secrets hiding in the shadows. (This story was adopted from Spirit of the Brook) (Being rewritten)
1. Prolouge & Allegiances

_Two Black Pelts made their way across the fields of the territory they were in, one strongly built, the other slender, and two pairs of eyes were glowing through the darkness, one firey amber, the other icy blue._

_These were only a few of the differences between the brother and sister, Fallenheart and Silentfrost._

_As they made their way through the fields, Silentfrost suddenly stopped at the sound of mewls softly ringing through the air._

_She turned and bounded towards the sounds, her brother following close behind._

_They finally made it to a small dip in the ground, where they were met with the dead body of a seemingly young long-furred calico she-cat, and a mewling young, fluffy calico she-kit, who had yet to open her eyes._

_It seemed as if the body belonged to the kits mother, but that was unimportant, as Silentfrost slowly padded up to the she-kit, and picked her up, flicking her tail as a signil for her brother to follow, they led the kit to her new home, before dissappering into the night._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Windclan-<strong>

**Leader-Breezestar(Silver Tabby She-cat with Dark Grey Tabby Patches, Yellow Eyes)**

**Deputy-Birdflight(Petite, Tortoiseshell She-cat with White Paws, Dark Blue Eyes)**

**Medicine Cat-Nightstripe(Long-Legged Grey Tom with Black Tabby Stripes, Amber Eyes)**

**Warriors-**

**Mintfrost(Slender, White She-cat with Silver Tabby Patches, Emerald Green Eyes)**

_**(Apprentice-Lightpaw)**_

**Blackpelt(Black Tom with White Chest, and Muzzle, Dark Blue Eyes)**

**Sunflash(Large Golden Tom with Darker Spots, Dark Amber Eyes)**

**Rabbitleap(Long-Furred White She-cat with Grey And Brown Spots, Green-Blue Eyes)**

**Hollyfur(Petite, Tortoieshell She-cat, Bright Yellow Eyes)**

**Pebblefall(Dusty Brown Tom with Darker Ears, and Tail, Pale Yellow Eyes)**

_**(Apprentice-Ravenpaw)**_

**Fireclaw(Large, Dark Ginger Tabby Tom with White Paws, Ears, and Tail, Dark Yellow-Green Eyes)**

**Jaywing(Long-Furred Black She-cat with Silver Paws, Ears, and Tail, and White Spots, Misty Blue Eyes)**

**Apprentices-**

**Lightpaw(Slender, Pale Golden She-cat, Warm Amber Eyes)**

_**(Mentor-Mintfrost)**_

**Ravenpaw(Long-Legged Black Tom with One White Paw, Dark Yellow Eyes)**

_**(Mentor-Pebblefall)**_

**Queens-**

**Darkbreeze(Black She-cat with Light Grey Paws, And Muzzle, Bright Green Eyes)**

_**(Mother of Fireclaw's Kits, Crowkit, Brightkit, Dustkit, And Dawnkit, Foster Mother of Echokit)**_

**Honeypetal(Slender Golden She-cat with Lighter Gold, Darker Gold, and White Spots, Pale Green Eyes)**

_**(Mother of Blackpelt's Kits, Heatherkit and Thornkit)**_

**Kits-**

**Crowkit(Black Tom with Large Pale Ginger Paws, Green Eyes)**

**Brightkit(Tortoiseshell She-kit with a White Patch on Her Chest, Golden Eyes)**

**Dustkit(Dark Ginger Tabby She-kit, Dark Yellow-Green Eyes)**

**Dawnkit(Black She-kit with Pale Ginger Paws, Tail, and Ears, Warm Amber Eyes)**

**Heatherkit(Dark Golden She-kit with Black Spots, Bright Golden Eyes)**

**Thornkit(Dark Golden Tom with White Chest, Muzzle, Paws, Pale Blue Eyes)**

**Echokit(Calico She-kit, Strange Violet Eyes)**

**Elders-**

**Amberwhisker(Bright Ginger She-Cat, Pale Green Eyes)**

**Ashclaw(Dusty Brown Tom with Several Scars and Darker Patches, Blind)**

**Shadowclan-**

**Leader-Brindlestar(Petite, Long-Furred Tortoiseshell She-cat with White Paws, Chest, and Muzzle, Honey Gold Eyes)**

**Deputy-Nightwhisker(Long-Legged Dark Grey Tom with Black Paws and Legs, Amber Eyes)**

**Medicine Cat-Ivynose(Cream She-cat, Emerald Green Eyes)**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-****Redstar(Ginger Tom with Large White Paws, Dark Amber Eyes)**

**Deputy-****Jay****heart(Grey Tom with Darker Spots, Pale Yellow Eyes)**

**Medicine Cat-****Lightningstripe(White Tom with a Golden Stripe on His Face, Misty Blue)**

**Riverclan-**

**Leader-Fogstar(Dark Grey Tom with Sleek Fur, Dark Green Eyes)**

**Deputy-Stormcloud(Silver Tabby She-cat with Dainty White Paws and Sleek Fur, Warm Amber Eyes)**

**Medicine Cat-Lightpool(Pale Golden She-cat with White Paws, Legs, Chest, and Muzzle, and Sleek Fur, Dark Golden Eyes)**

**Outside Of The Clans-**

**Moondance(Long-Furred, Slender, Silver Tabby She-cat with Dainty White Paws, Striking Blue Eyes)_Kittypet_**

**Fallenheart(Large Black Tom with Firey Amber Eyes)_Former Shadowclan Warrior_**

**Silentfrost(Slender Black She-cat with a White Crescent Shaped Spot on Her Chest, Icy Blue Eyes)_Former Shadowclan Warrior_**


	2. Interesting Eyes

_**Ello everyone!**_

_**After some work, I have completed the first chapter.**_

_**Oh, and i'll try working on the whole capitalizing issue, it's a bit of an..odd habit I have, but i'm working on fixing it.**_

_**Anyways, here's the first chapter!**_

_**(The story idea was adopted from 'Spirit of the Brook', and warriors belongs to Erin Hunter)**_

* * *

><p>Echokit let out a loud squeak as Crowkit tackled her, quickly hearing her mother pull him off.<p>

"Crowkit! What did I tell you about playing so roughly with your sisters, especially since Echokit hasn't opened her eyes!" Darkbreeze meowed in a semi-stern tone.

'_Humph, I'm trying to open my eyes, it's just hasn't worked out for me yet,' _ Echokit thought, before attempting to open her eyes, as she had been doing at the start of each day.

And, it seemed as if luck was on her side today, as her eyes flew open, before she snapped them shut, in order to protect herself from the blinding lights.

Finally opening her eyes again, slowly this time, she noticed a black tom kit looking at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Mother! Mother! Echokit has opened her eyes!" The tom kit, who she decided must be Crowkit, meowed loudly.

Echokit turned her head to the side to see a large black and grey she-cat, who then warmly smiled down at her, before exclaiming, "Oh! Your eyes are...quite interesting!"

Echokit tilted her head slightly, her eyes were...interesting? What does that mean, is that good or bad?

Her mother watched her for another second before chuckling slightly, sitting down and beginning a lesson about talking.

**XXXXX**

Echokit had opened her eyes two sunrises ago, from what she remembered, she had learned the names of her mother and siblings, and also learned that there were two other kits in the nursery, and that they were a whole moon older than her!

Suddenly, Echokit heard loud voices, one sounding similar to her mother, Darkbreeze.

Looking around, she also noticed that Darkbreeze was no longer in the nest.

Echokit rose from the nest, and nudged Crowkit with her nose.

"Huh? Echokit, why are you waking me up so early?" Crowkit questioned, tiredly looking up at Echokit.

"Mother is talking loudly with somebody outside," Echokit meowed, "I want to hear what they're talking about!"

"Huh? She must be talking to father, she does that a lot," Crowkit meowed, getting up and stretching.

_'Father? Who's that?'_ Echokit thought, confused, as she had never heard of a cat called 'father' before.

Echokit quietly padded over to the entrance, Crowkit close behind.

As she made it to the entrance, she peeked out and saw her mother and a large orange-ish looking tabby tom, he glared down at Echokit's mother with an intensity that made Echokit shudder.

"I'm telling you, Darkbreeze! That _thing_ you call a kit, isn't normal!" The tom meowed angrily.

"Just because her eyes look slightly different doesn't make her a freak!" Darkbreeze meowed back, claws digging into the ground.

"If you're going to let that thing stay near my kits! Then, you're no longer my mate!" The tom meowed, before turning around and stomping away.

With the conversation over, Echokit and Crowkit headed back to the nest so they wouldn't get caught.

But, as Echokit curled up, she could help but wonder, '_Who was that tom?...And, whats wrong with my eyes?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<strong>_


	3. Reflection

**_(This story was adopted from 'Spirit of The Brook', and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter)_**

* * *

><p>Echokit woke up the next day, the memory from last night still fresh in her mind.<p>

She noticed that Brightkit and Dawnkit had both opened their eyes, leaving Dustkit as the last one with her eyes closed.

Looking around, she saw Crowkit playing mossball with one of the older kits, Thornkit.

The other older kit, Heatherkit, watching her brother and Crowkit from the corner.

Echokit decided to go and introduce herself to Heatherkit, thinking it would be a good idea to make some friends.

She padded up to Heatherkit, but before she could say 'hi', Heatherkit eyes widened a bit, and she seemed to shiver slightly, before running over to her mother, Honeypetal.

Echokit frowned slightly, wondering why Heatherkit ran off like that, it almost seemed like she was scared of something.

_'I'm not scary...right?' _Echokit thought, suddenly remembering how Darkbreeze referred to her eyes as 'interesting', and the tom Darkbreeze was fighting with called her a 'freak'.

She began to question what she looked like, wondering why they described her using these words, and why Heatherkit ran away from her.

She padded up to Darkbreeze, who was talking to Honeypetal, deciding to ask her if there was a place where she could see what she looked like.

As she got close to Darkbreeze and Honeypetal, Honeypetal let out a small hiss and pulled Heatherkit close to her with her tail.

Darkbreeze gave a quick glare towards Honeypetal, before turning towards Echokit and asking, "Yes Echokit, do you need something?"

"I wanted to know if there was a place where I could see what I looked like!" Echokit exclaimed, slightly confused by Honeypetal's actions.

Honeypetal gave a snort, before muttering something Echokit couldn't hear.

At the same time, Darkbreeze smiled at her and nodded, and got up, motioning for Echokit to follow her.

She led her through an opening in the nursery, and into a wide open area full of other cats.

She followed her mother into another den, where there was a small pool of what she believed was water, and another area in the back of the den, that was filled with plants.

"You'll be able to see your reflection in the water," Darkbreeze meowed, flicking her tail towards the water.

Echokit nodded, to show that she understood, before padding up to the edge of the small pool, unsure of what she would see.

She was suprised to find out that she looked fairly normal, as she saw a small, fluffy she-cat staring back at her, she had a calico colored pelt, and bright eyes of a pretty, yet strange color she didn't know the name of.

"Mother, what's the name of the color my eyes are?" Echokit questioned.

"That would be the color violet, Echokit," Darkbreeze meowed, "It's not a color cats usually have for eye colors."

"I-is that a bad thing?" Echokit questioned, worried that her eye color was the reason a lot of cats didn't like her.

"No, its not a bad thing, and never let anyone tell you that," Darkbreeze meowed, surprised that Echokit would ask such a question.

Echokit, now feeling a bit better, told her mother she was ready to go back to the nursery, and off they went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoy!<strong>_


	4. Exploring Camp

_**Alrighty, here's chapter three!**_

_**(The story idea was adopted from 'Spirit of the Brook', and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter)**_

* * *

><p>Echokit was three moons old, and today would be the first day she would explore outside of the nursery.<p>

She had already been out once, but that had only been to find out what she looked like, and it had been a fairly quick and short trip.

She waited by the entrance with Dustkit and Brightkit, having already been washed by mother.

Soon, Crowkit came bouncing up to them, leaving Dawnkit as the only kit who needed to be washed.

After she was washed, the five kits bounded outside.

**XXXXX**

Echokit was honestly confused, cats seemed to continually avoid her, even cats who didn't see her eyes, whenever they got near her, seemed to suddenly get scared and run off.

What was even more confusing was that her mother and siblings didn't seem to be affected by her, unlike every other cat in Windclan.

She wasn't sure why everyone but her mother and siblings ran from her, and she could only hope that either it would stop eventually, or she would find out the reason why.

**XXXXX**

After she finished exploring all the dens with her siblings, Crowkit looked towards the entrance to the camp, and meowed, "Hey Lightpaw!"

Echokit, following Crowkit's gaze, saw a pale golden she-cat walk into camp with a black tom, a greyish-brown tom, and a popular senior warrior known as Mintfrost.

The pale golden she-cat smiled as she saw Crowkit, saying something to the other cats, before padding over to her and her siblings, with the black tom right behind her.

Once she made it over to them, she looked at each one of her siblings, frowing slightly when she saw Echokit.

_'Great, another cat who doesn't like me,'_ Echokit thought, thinking about the tom who was supposedly her father.

Echokit then focused on the black tom, who after a couple of seconds, looked over at her and gave a small smile, flicking his tail in greeting to the kits.

"Hi, i'm Ravenpaw, Lightpaw's friend, and the only other apprentice in the clan at the moment," the tom, now known as Ravenpaw, meowed.

Lightpaw let out a small laugh, before meowing, "Yup! You probably haven't met him yet, as his mentor, Pebblefall, is always training him."

Then, it was Ravenpaw's turn to laugh.

"Pebblefall? Is he the greyish-brown tom?" Echokit questioned, thinking he was, since he was the only warrior, besides Mintfrost, in the group when they came into camp.

"Obviously he is," Lightpaw rudely replied, before glaring at her, as if Echokit was evil or committed some sort of horrible crime.

"Lightpaw! Don't be rude to Echokit, how was she supposed to know who he was, she's only a three moon old kit," Ravenpaw lightly scolded Lightpaw.

Lightpaw turned to Ravenpaw, her expression changing completely, before meowing, "Of course, I shouldn't be that rude, I apologize Echokit."

Echokit, not believing her, but wanting to be polite, meowed, "I forgive you Lightpaw!"

Ravenpaw smiled, annoucing that he and Lightpaw had to go get some rest, as they had another long day of training the next day, and waving goodbye, befoe padding away with Lightpaw.

Hearing Darkbreeze calling to her and siblings from the nursery, she followed her siblings to back to the nursery, thinking about how nice Ravenpaw was and hoping she could become friends with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 3!<strong>_


	5. Night Skies

**_(The story idea was adopted from 'Spirit of the Brook', and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter)_**

* * *

><p>Echokit sat near the entrance of the nursery.<p>

It was the middle of the night, and she was the only one awake.

She couldn't sleep so she decided to watch the stars.

Flicking her gaze towards her mother and siblings for a moment, she quietly padded out of the nursery.

She headed towards some large rocks, thinking they would be a good place to watch the stars from.

She made it to the rocks, and climbed up them.

She settled near the edge of one of the rocks, and looked up towards the sky, admiring all of the stars, remembering how her mother told her that the stars were the spirits of the clans ancestors.

"You're up quite late, shouldn't you be sleeping in the nursery with your mother?" A voice meowed, making Echokit jump up in surprise.

**Breezestar's POV:**

Breezestar gave an amused purr as she watched Echokit's odd violet eyes widen in fear.

"Don't be afraid darling, you're not in trouble," Breezestar started, voice like honey, "In fact, i've been watching you, and I must say, you're quite an intelligent kit."

She held back a laugh as Echokit's fear mostly dissappered, and surprise replaced it.

"But, you should be heading to bed, wouldn't want you to get caught by someone less kind," Breezestar meowed, smiling as Echokit nodded quickly, and headed towards the nursery, flicking her tail as a goodbye.

Once Echokit was inside the nursery, Breezestar smirked _'That mouse-brained freak thinks I care for her, all I need is for her to trust me, and then if i'm correct about her being gifted with powers from Starclan, then I can begin my plan to take over all of the clans!'_

Suddenly, the meow of her deputy snapped her back to reality.

"Breezestar! Why are you out here, wide awake, in the middle of the night?!" Birdflight meowed, dark blue eyes filled with concern for her leaders health.

"Hm? Don't worry about me, Birdflight," Breezestar meowed, smiling lightly, "As long as we're both awake, we should go out for a walk, perhaps catch a bit of prey"

Birdflight frowned slightly, though amusement shone in her eyes, "Well, if you insist, but if you look even slightly tired, you're going straight to bed!"

"Whatever you say, Birdflight," Breezestar meowed, laughing slightly, before leading her deputy out of camp.

**Echokit's POV:**

Echokit hopped into the nest, quickly curling back up and thinking about her meeting with the leader.

_'Did the leader truly like her? Or was she just pretending?'_

Those were the thoughts that filled her head as she began to fall asleep.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she closed her eyes, and her vision faded to black as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed!<em>**


	6. Apprentices and Prophecies

_**Apprentice ceremony time!**_

_**(This story idea was adopted from 'Spirit of the Brook', and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter)**_

* * *

><p>Echokit wriggled away from her mother, running over to Dustkit and Brightkit.<p>

Today was their apprentice ceremony!

Crowkit suddenly bounded over, barely managing to avoid running into a warrior.

She eventually saw Darkbreeze and Dawnkit paddinng towards them, then hearing the sound of Breezestar calling a meeting.

Her and her siblings headed to the High Ledge, listening to Breezestar begin the ceremony, walking up as she called them forwards.

Echokit watched as her siblings, Crowkit, Dawnkit, Dustkit, an Brightkit became apprentices, and were mentored to Sunflash, Nightstripe, Rabbitleap, and Jaywing.

"Echokit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed, do you promise to protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Breezestar meowed.

"I do!" Echokit meowed excitedly, wondering who her mentor would be.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Echopaw," Breezestar meowed, smiling, "It has been a long time since I have last mentored an apprentice, and I feel as if it is time to become a mentor once more, because of that, I shall be Echopaw's mentor."

Gasps of surprise came from many cats and Echopaw could feel multiple stares hitting her back.

Echopaw stared at Breezestar for a moment, before padding up to her and touching noses with her.

"Crowpaw! Dawnpaw! Dustpaw! Brightpaw! Echopaw!"

Echopaw's eyes brightened as she heard the clan call her and her siblings names, even if they all seemed unsure about calling her name.

BReezestar leaped off the High Ledge, flicking her tail for Echopaw to follow her.

**XXXXX**

Echopaw yawned as she padded into the apprentices den.

Looking around, she saw that all her siblings, minus Dawnpaw, were in their nests.

Noticing an empty nest in between Dustpaw's and Crowpaw's, she padded over, settling into the nest.

She curled up and thought about all she saw, remembering the strong scent of Thunderclan, and Breezestar's warning about rouges.

Closing her eyes, her breathing slowed slightly, and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Nightstripe's POV:**

Nightstripe frowned slightly as he counted the herbs, he would have to go collecting tomorrow.

Slowly getting up, he turned and padded to his nest, settling into it and falling asleep.

Nightstripe opened his eyes, and observed his surroundings, eyes widening as he saw many dead bodies, and a fire raging in the distance.

Noticing how much this looked like home, a shiver ran down his back, was this a warning that the end of the clans was near?

Suddenly an echoing whisper filled his head,**_ 'One wrought from the angel's breath, never facing the pain of death, going through endless trials, shall never stop even if others have gone miles.'_**

His eyes widened, and he let out a small gasp, as he noticed three cats sitting on a large stone.

They seemed to be conversing, all three covered in scars, but none of them seemed to be affected by them.

His eyes flashed open, and he breathed heavily as he realized he was actually awake this time.

Calming down, he slowly fell back asleep, he mind constantly replaying the words in his head.


End file.
